Talk:Pound Puppies 2010 Wiki
How do you like the new background image? I made this using photoshop and I'm still adding on to it. Tell me what you think so far! PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 16:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I really like it so far. I'm glad that its not stretched out like the previous one. I guess the only downside that I can say at this point is that Squirt is not there. But its still great so far!--Gonzofan (talk) 18:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Seems okay, although Lucky and Cookie's faces are cut off. And like Gonzofan said, Squirt is missing entirely. It's a lot better than the last one, though. Also, I made a 90x67 px logo for the Wiki here to replace the blue text at the top, if you're interested.--Paranoid Puppies Inc. (talk) 23:06, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That logo looks great Paranoid Puppies! I think that We should definitely use that.-Gonzofan (talk) 23:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that would be perfect! I'll paste it with a pic of the Pound Puppies group via Photoshop, if that's ok with you :) And like I said before for the background, it's still a work in progress. I'll add Squirt, Cupcake, and Patches onto it so that it'll look much better. Stay tuned!PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 17:37, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :: ::Okay, just remember, the wordmark has to be 250x65px or less. Personally, I wouldn't add to it since the logo's already pretty tiny, but if you can manage to do that without it looking too pixelated, I think it might make an even better logo. Just make it look good :) . Also, your school has photoshop?--Paranoid Puppies Inc. (talk) 01:10, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I remembered and I personally think that the new logo looks great! And yea, my school does have photoshop :) right along with other adobe programs! I thank you for letting me use your logo. I tried doing it myself but...yeah. PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 18:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I like it, although at 250x65px, the logomark space looks kind of crowded, in my opinion. If only we had a place to put it as a banner. Any thoughts about the logo, Gonzofan?--Paranoid Puppies Inc. (talk) 03:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I like it. I do agree that it is a bit crowded, but at this point I'm just happy that we finally have a custom logo instead of bland text. I'm pleased at how much the wiki has grown.--Gonzofan (talk) 09:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Now that I look at the logo, I see a little space that can be used up. I'll fix that right away! I'm still working on the background, trying to make Squirt fit without making it look wierd. And I would like to thank everyone for helping contribute to this wonderful wiki. If it weren't for you guys, this wiki would've been dull and boring. Again, thanks; both from me, and the dogs at Shelter 17. We couldn't have done it without you! :) PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 12:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm surprised how far we got, considering that only five signed in users have ever actually edited this Wiki. Speaking of which, what ever happened to The Nth Doctor? Oh, and by the way, I took the dog tag off of my "Excited Strudel" vector and recolored and resized it to serve as this Wiki's favicon, again, if you're interested. Here's the link. I also tried uploading it to the Wiki's photo section, but that didn't turn out well. Since only admins can delete things, can you please delete it? Thanks! ::--- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 17:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply, but I did delete the one pic u asked me to delete and I think that that would be an excellent favicon! PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 15:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC)